inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hontouni Arigatou!
Hontouni Arigatou! (本当にありがとう！, lit. Thank You Again!) is the character song of Endou Mamoru and Matsukaze Tenma. It is sung by their seiyuus, Takeuchi Junko and Terasaki Yuka respectively. It is also used in episode 43 as the last ending of the Galaxy series. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 時計の針が刻んでく 「今」を積み重ねて そう僕らは「明日」へと向かってる 過ごしてきた日々のすべて 鮮やかに煌めく どんなことも大切な「宝物」 誰ひとり欠けちゃいけないんだ パズルのピースのように 僕ら言葉などなくても気持ち通じ合える 涙こらえても 「心」からこぼれ出す ありがとう… 何度言ってもまだ足りない だから何度でも言わせてくれよっ 本当にありがとう! ああでもないこうでもないと 「想い」をぶつけ合い 僕らいつも「真剣」に向き合った それを繰り返してく度 「互い」をわかり合い 決して消えない「絆」を手に入れたよ 幾千の「出逢い」と「サヨナラ」が 僕らを強くしたよ みんな心から自慢できる本当の「仲間」 支え合った日を いつまでも忘れない ありがとう… 「愛」を知ったよ この「ぬくもり」 僕にみんなが教えてくれた 本当にありがとう! ありがとう… ありふれている短い言葉だけど… ありがとう… そんな五文字に最大級の愛を… 詰め込んで「笑顔」で伝えよう! 今日は「特別」でかい声で言わせて… ありがとう… 何度言ってもまだ足りない だから何度でも言わせてくれよっ 本当にありがとう! 「本当にありがとう!」 |-|Romaji= tokei no hari ga kizandeku “ima” wo tsumi kasanete sou bokura wa “asu” e to mukatteru sugoshitekita hibi no subete azayaka ni kirameku donna koto mo taisetsu na “takaramono” dare hitori kakecha ikenain da PAZURU no PIISU no you ni bokura kotoka nado nakutemo kimochi tsuuji aeru namida koraetemo “kokoro” kara kobore dasu arigatou… nando ittemo mada tarinai dakara nando demo iwasete kure yo! hontou ni arigatou! aa demo nai kou demo nai to “omoi” wo butsuke ai bokura itsumo “shinken” ni muki atta sore wo kurikaeshiteku tabi “tagai” wo wakari ai kesshite kienai “kizuna” wo te ni ireta yo ikusen no “deai” to “SAYONARA” ga bokura wo tsuyoku shita yo minna kokoro kara jiman dekiru hontou no “nakama” sasae atta hi wo itsu made mo wasurenai arigatou… “ai” wo shitta yo kono “nukumori” boku ni minna ga oshiete kureta hontou ni arigatou! arigatou… arifureteiru mijikai kotoba dakedo… arigatou… sonna gomoji ni saidaikyuu no ai wo… tsumekonde “egao” de tsutaeyou! kyou wa “tokubetsu” dekai koe de iwasete… arigatou… nando ittemo mada tarinai dakara nando demo iwasete kure yo! hontou ni arigatou! “hontou ni arigatou!” |-|Translation= The hand of the clock engraves "Now" as it ticks Yes, we’re heading towards "tomorrow" All of the days that have passed by Glisten brilliantly Everything is a precious “treasure” No one can be left out Like pieces in a puzzle Even without words, we understand each other's feelings Even if you hold back your tears They come pouring out of your "heart" Thank you... No matter what I say, it won’t be enough So let me say it as much as I want Thank you so much! If it isn’t like this or that Clash these "feelings" We’re always trying face things “seriously” Each time we repeat it We come to understand "each other" We’ve obtained these never-fading “bonds” A thousand "meetings" and "farewells" Have made us stronger True "friends" that everyone can be proud of from their hearts Days we supported each other We’ll never forget them Thank you… We learned "love", this "warmth" Everyone taught me them Thank you so much! Thank you... It’s such a short phrase, but... Thank you... The highest level of love in those 5 characters… I’ll convey it packed in this “smile”! Today’s "special", in a huge voice, let me say... Thank you... No matter what I say, it won’t be enough So let me say it as much as I want Thank you so much! "Thank you so much!" Gallery Raimon and Earth Eleven.jpg Video Anime ending Character song Trivia *It is the second time the protagonists from both Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO game and anime series sing a character song together. Category:Songs